Talk:HOOBA DOOBA/@comment-31714397-20200206191551/@comment-31714397-20200206191636
Mary had decided not to drink of the vial today as she didn't want to risk the urges becoming even stronger than they were last night. She did her best to put last night's incident out of her mind as she put out more food and water for Ranger. Careful to avoid getting too close to her dog to prevent any sort of 'encounter', Mary decided to just take it easy today and relax. A few hours before supper she was laying on the couch with her hand hanging over the edge, attempting to take a nap when Ranger licked her hand. Without thinking about it she started to scratch his head as his smell started to fill her nose. After a while she had a thought, what would sex be like with Ranger if she gave him some of the Human vial? Or what if she gave him some of the Dog vial? The image of Ranger growing more sleek, muscular and basically more sexy appearing overall as a dog started to form in her mind. These thoughts aroused her slightly, and that in turn got Ranger excited. With a start Mary realized what she had been thinking and that she could smell Ranger's arousal. Shaken by her mental changes, she all but leaped off the couch and rushed to the Vials. With trembling hands she took a few sips of the Human vial, hoping to change back enough to lose the sexual urges while keeping some canine features. Putting the vial back in its place, she could feel her cravings coming back stronger than before. Eying Ranger, she couldn't help but think that he was a rather good looking dog. While part of her still found the whole situation repulsive Mary quickly came to the conclusion that since she had already had sex with a dog, it wouldn't hurt to do it one more time. Without hesitation she knelt down on all fours and presented herself to him, moaning softly as he humped her. Ranger climaxed all too soon for her, and when he finally pulled away her desire for sex still persisted. Knowing that Ranger wouldn't be able to help her for a while, Mary's thoughts turned to the outside. She knew there were several stray dogs in the area, perhaps she could find one of them to mate with. Desperate to satisfy her cravings, she ran outside and into the woods, relying on her enhanced sense of smell to lead her. After a few moments she found one of the strays by a stream, the one from last night in fact. As she could smell the dog becoming aroused by her scent, Mary wasted no time approaching the dog and exposing her vagina to him. For the second day in a row the stray mounted her and when they both orgasmed, Mary laid there, finally satisfied. Content to relax until the stray pulled away and wondered off, she didn't even think about the fact she had sex with two dogs instead of just one. Instead she crawled over to the stream and went to drink. As she began to lap up the water, she was frustrated by her short tongue, but eventually her thirst was sated and she rolled over to lay on her back. Enjoying the scents of the forest and the feel of the breeze upon her body, Mary reflected on how natural mating with dogs was compared to last night. Not realizing the strangeness of the thought, she drifted off into a light sleep.